donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Pompy, The Presumptuous
Pompy, The Presumptuous is a large seal and one of the five generals of Snowmads, and the boss of Lost Mangroves. Appearance The seal is a large, light purple seal with a Viking helmet on its head and a light underbelly. It also has the symbol of the Snowmads on its body. Boss Battle Pompy begins the battle by belly-sliding across the arena. His back is exposed during this time, so you can jump on him. Once you score a hit, he falls into the water and tosses three green fish into the arena. These fish bounce around, and can be defeated with one hit. If you don't jump on them, they eventually fall back into the water. When all the fish are gone, Pompy leaps back into the arena and resumes sliding. After being hurt again, Pompy sends two green fish and one urchin into the arena. The urchin can't be defeated without Cranky Kong's pogo-jump, so unless you went into battle with Cranky, it's best to just avoid the urchin. Once the arena is cleared, Pompy slides again. As sooon as you attack him for the third time, Pompy gets mad and turns a lovely shade of maroon. Phase two! For phase two, Pompy rolls though the arena, during which he can't be jumped on. After finishing the roll, he goes back to sliding. After being hit again, he summons several Tucks to help him out. These Tucks jump out from behind the arena and try to ram into you. They pause for a moment after landing, leaving them open to attack. Eventually, Pompy himself joins them. Unlike his goons, he follows you. Pompy will be stunned upon impact, allowing you to score another blow. Another roll and another hit later, Pompy once again blows his stack and turns bright red. Phase three! For phase three, Pompy calls in three Tucks to slide through the arena with him. If he and his cronies reach the other side, they fly up the slope and soar through the air to the other side. When Pompy is hit again, he tosses two blue fish and one urchin into the arena. The blue fish take three hits each. Following up, Pompy jumps into the arena and leaps around trying to crush you. The fourth time he leaps, he'll stun himself again, and be vunerable to a stomp attack. Pompy then brings in his loyal minions again in a last-ditch effort to win. But since this is the last hit he can take, more likely it's YOU who will win. Upon landing the ninth and final blow, you will have the opportunity to repeatedly punch Pompy by mashing the buttons shown on screen, eventually sending the evil seal flying and ending the battle. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Wii U Pompy, The Presumptuous appears as a trophy. Trophy Information This large sea lion from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze is one of the Snowmad higher-ups...not to mention the ringleader of his own circus! DK and friends tussle with him in Lost Mangroves, where he attacks by sliding along the ground, leaping through the air, and generally showing off his circus skills. Gallery PompyThePresumptuousTrophyWiiU.png|Pompy, The Presumptuous' Trophy Trivia de:Prahl-Theo I. von Protz es:Acrón pt:Pompy Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Snowmads Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Bosses Category:Donkey Kong Country Villains